Goku Choice
by miSSKnoW06
Summary: Hey there Saiyuki fans,I hope that my story fillfull your hearts desires, this story is about Goku and Sanzo,The fact that Goku made a choice to help others and can't take it back, and will cost him, his life Rated M for Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Spell

Well I was really busy with me being a senior an all, so I wanted to rewrite the story I made with saiyuki because I know I can do better... well I hope you like the story, mine friends who help me out! - Richie, Mirnia, Leo, Chris and Satan! No...Not the devil, a girl we called Satan, thanks!..well on to my story...

Sanzo and party was driving along bored as hell, it's been awhile since they were last attacked. They can't complain though, it was peaceful; except, that Gojyo and Goku was fighting again, this time about the card game they was having

"You did it again, you kappa!" said Goku

"Did what?" said Gojyo

"You switched the cards!" said Goku

"Did not, you're seeing things you stupid monkey!" yelled Gojyo

"Red cockroach kappa!"shouted Goku

"Bean monkey!" Yelled back Gojyo

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Sanzo and whack them both with the paper fan, as Sanzo was turning back around in his seat, He was push forward, and almost bit the hell out of his tongue, as well as rest of them, because Hakkai hit the brakes and wheel the jeep moved side ways

"I think we got company, up a head" said Hakkai about 6 or 9 youkai waiting in front of them

"so let's see, I get 4, then Hakkai gets 3, then Gojyo gets 2, I think that's fair right?" said Goku

"Wait how come I get only 2?" said Gojyo

"Just shut up and kill them all" said Sanzo

"Seems good to me" said Hakkai

"yeah let's get them" said Goku while jumping out of the jeep Gojyo nails three, youkai's with his shakujou, then Hakkai used his chi and hit two while Goku hammerd three, & youkai with his nyoi-bo

"What the hell" said the youkai

"You shouldn't pick fights with people you don't know" said Sanzo

"We'll show you!" said the youkai, as he rose his arm with a knife in his hand. Then Sanzo rose his gun to the youkai's face and said "you are a real pain in my ass" said Sanzo and shot him while the other took over and finish the fight before it even started

"That was fun" said Goku happily

"Hmmm…." said Hakkai

"What's wrong?" asked Gojyo

"Didn't you think that was too easy, they didn't put up much of a fight" said Hakkai

"Well…maybe they didn't want to put a fight knowing that they will die anyways" said Gojyo

"what ever it is, there dead now, nothing we can do about it" said Sanzo

Then a small crack got Goku's attention

"Did you hear that?" asked Goku

"Hear what?" asked Sanzo

With just a glanced, Goku saw Kougaiji behind a couple of trees. _Holy crap it's Kougaiji! He's not getting away, it's time to play _thoughtGoku. And Goku dashed though the trees were he saw Kougaiji.

"Goku where you going!" yelled Hakkai

"Damn that monkey, where the hell he is he going?" asked Gojyo

"I don't know he said something about a noise" said Hakkai

"Well, then I guess we have to go after him" said Sanzo

"Ok, Sanzo well look for Goku" said Hakkai

"What, the damn monkey can look after himself, we don't have to worry about nothin'" exclaimed Gojyo,

"Why shouldn't we have to worry? listen Gojyo, Goku could get hurt or worse take off his power limiter to defeat the youkai or whatever he is after, remember Goku sometimes doesn't have common sense" explained Hakkai

"Stupid monkey causing more trouble than ever" said Gojyo

"I agree…. come on, before we lose him" said Sanzo

And they entered the forest

-------------------

"come out, come out where ever you are" said Goku and found Kougaiji sitting on a rock with his head down, like if he was waiting for him, Goku smiled and ran close up to Kougaiji so he can punch him on the cheek, his arm was in the air, when Kougaiji lift up his head he was crying. Goku stoped his arm in midair and stared at Kougaiji _why is he crying?_ thought Goku

"Hey Kougaiji is something wrong?" ask Goku

"Yes Goku, something is wrong is about my sister Lirin" said Kougaiji

"What happen?" ask Goku

"My step mother kidnapped Lirin, and put a curse on her…leaving her paralyze and her chi is fading away as well has her spirit….she dying and I can't help her" said Kougaiji.

Goku just stayed quiet and looked at the ground. What else was he suppose to do? Kougaiji continued with his story...

"but there is a chance that she might live, Yaone said that she could find a cure to stop her chi from fading away and get rid of her paralyzed phase so that my sister can escape my mother's wrath, but she must live first to do that, someone must give my sister some of their spirit energy while Yaone finds the cure, so that Lirin won't die, someone strong so they won't die in a day, like me, I thought I was strong enough, but it was wrong. I barely stand in an hour… I thought a while and came up with you" said Kougaiji

"Why me?" said Goku

"I heard you were in the legend of the monkey king, you have enough power and energy to save my sister" said Kougaiji

"Could I die?" asked Goku looking up at Kougaiji

"I don't know, that's why it's a risk, I'm begging you to take Goku" said Kougaiji

"who said I want to die for your lil' sister! I was just asking a question" said Goku

"Please Goku I'm begging you" said Kougaiji and got up and bow with one knee to the ground staring at Goku looking for a answer

"How long will it take?" ask Goku not looking at Kougaiji

"Days or weeks depends on Yaone" said Kougaiji still looking at Goku

_Shit, what I'm I going to do? I don't want to die! But it will be my fault if I don't save her…. And what do I tell the guys! It will be a nice deed for my life, I can't believe I'm doing this, I wonder if Sanzo will miss me? And why I'm thinking about him anyways? He never cares about me, and even if I have feelings for Sanzo he never return those feelings back….. Stop thinking and do what my brain says..Food…ok, my heart….save her …. What the hell? Then I will save her_ thought Goku "you have a deal" said Goku

"Thank you son Goku I will owe you one" said Kougaiji as he was getting up. Kougaiji then held out his hand, there was a red mark on Kougaiji left hand, but Goku didn't see it and just took Kougaiji hand, when Goku took Kougaiji hand, Goku saw white light and felt something very heavy on his chest, soon Goku couldn't breathe and pass out, as he pass out, he heard Kougaiji whisper some information about his condition in his ear, and what going to happen to him. Kougaiji soon heard some voices and knew he had to leave…..as Kougaiji turn to leave, He look down at the pass out Goku and wish him well, he'll need it. About an hour past and Goku woke up and found himself on the backseat of the jeep laying sideways and his head on Gojyo lap

"Well it seems that the monkey woke up, about damn time" said Sanzo

"Ah, Goku are you alright? We be in town and a few minutes, so don't worry" said Hakkai

"Shit, damn you monkey, you scared the hell out of us laying on the ground like your dead or something" yelled Gojyo in Goku ear

"Yes Goku, that's was very foolish of you to run off like that" said Hakkai looking back at Goku

And with that, a hit came on Goku's head with Sanzo's paper fan

"What were you thinking?" asked Sanzo

Goku didn't say anything and just look at the sky, and remembering what Kougaiji said to him as he was passed out.

-Beginning of Flashback-

"Goku, I just marked you with a spell that connects you with my sister's spirit, while you give her your spirit energy, you will feel not hungry or thirsty, but very tried because your energy is leaving your body, try to not fall sleep too much, if you do you might never wake up. Because when you sleep your spirit energy escapes faster from your body, by the way, because your spirit energy is leaving you, you'll be weak and won't be able to move your body that much, it will be painful for you to move your body parts and you'll be somewhat paralyzed, so don't fight so much, that is all and please do not tell your friends what you did.

"If you been asked, tell them you been poison and there not cure, they'll believe you after they see you an pain, I will check up on you so watch out for me, farewell son Goku" was the last remarks Kougaiji said

-End of Flashback-

_What have I got myself in too _thought Goku

-------------------

Well I hope you like it please review I would like review at lease I know people are reading my story, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Lirin Fears

-------------------

Well I hope you like it please review I would like review at lease I know people are reading my story, see you in the next chapter!

The Gang just drove in town, after they rented out the rooms at the Inn; Sanzo group went down stairs to the restaurant to eat dinner.

"Well Goku, what would you like to eat?" asked Hakkai while looking at his menu

"I want the steam dumpling and the spring rolls" answered Goku without looking up from his own menu

"Yo, I want the firecracker beef" said Gojyo, not caring who heard his opinion

"No, we will have the wonton soup and the Cheng Du Chicken" said Sanzo while closing the menu

**"**But I want the Dou Ban Yu and Chow Fun" whined Goku

"No, you won't" said Sanzo and raise the credit card that the elders gave him, and said

"I am the one paying for the meal damnit"

"Not really" objected Gojyo leaning back from his chair, with his foot on the table

"Gojyo, would you please put your foot down, we're going to eat on this table" asked Hakkai kindly

"Yeah, I don't want any dirt on my egg rolls" agreed Goku

"You shouldn't be complaining little money, after all you pass out on a fight, what good are you?" said Gojyo with a grin

"I never pass out on a fight!" exclaimed Goku

"Oh yeah, what just happen in the forest then?" questioned Gojyo

"That was different" said Goku sadly, looking down and away from the table

"Goku, what do you mean?" asked Hakkai kindly

Goku look up, and saw that all eyes were on him, he look at Sanzo hoping he would defend him, but instead, he got a skeptical stare. Goku turn his head to the right and look down

"I, I don't know, I went after a youkai I saw, but just trip and fell, I must have lost him" said Goku shyly

"Hmmm" said Sanzo doubtful

"See, you are useless" shouted Gojyo happily

"I not useless you red kappa!" yelled Goku and stood up angrily

"You want a peace of me, monkey boy!" yelled Gojyo who also got up

"Clam down you guys, your disturbing the other guests" said Hakkai, looking at Goku and Gojyo quite motherly. In fact, Goku and Gojyo made such a scene that the whole restaurant was listening and looking at them with a curious interest. At the same time a waitress came to their table with caution

"Are you guys ready yet?" asked the waitress, scared of what they might do, the waitress stood back a few inches

"Yes" answered Sanzo, ignoring Goku and Gojyo ridiculous stand off

"Will have the Chow Fun, Wonton soup, egg rolls, spring rolls and the Cheng Du Chicken" said Sanzo, confirming his order

"Wait, I thought we'll get the firecracker beef too" said Goku, now that his attention was on the food

"Yeah" agreed Gojyo, who is getting in his chair

"You should of thought of that, before you made a commotion" shot back Sanzo

"Fine! Then I want a round of beers" demanded Gojyo and bang his fists on the table

Just then Sanzo got up on his feet and pointed his gun at Gojyo face

"You'll get, what you'll get, no complains got that?" threaten Sanzo

The waitress in shock of what she saw, give in what Gojyo wanted, and give the gang a round of beers, with no charge.

"See what you idiots did, you made the waitress scared as hell" said Sanzo angrily

"Don't blame me your holiness, Goku is the one with the temper problems!" exclaimed Gojyo

"What! That is a stupid lie; you're the one that started everything!" exclaimed Goku looking at Gojyo angrily.

Not caring what Goku or Gojyo has to say, Sanzo whack them both with his paper fan, and demanded silence from both Goku and Gojyo

_I so tired of his shit; I never back off from a fight! _Thought Goku, while rubbing his head

"Goku, may I asked you a question?" asked Hakkai kindly, while placing his hand on Goku shoulders

What is Hakkai doing? Wondered Sanzo

_Why is it always Hakkai, getting the answers from that monkey? _Thought Gojyo and rub his head

"Um, sure Hakkai" answered Goku

"What did happen in the forest? You usually don't collapse like that" said Hakkai with a motherly voice

_Great I made Hakkai worry about me….I didn't mean too, what I am going to say? The symptoms didn't started yet…think! Goku! Think…_ thought Goku

"Ah, well, Er, you see, Um" stammered Goku

"Spit it out already!" yelled Sanzo and bang his right fist on the table; knocking over one of the empty beer mugs that Gojyo drank

"I met Kougaiji in the forest" said Goku quickly

Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo look at Goku with disbelief

"That's impossible monkey boy, cause we will have seen Yaone, Lirin and Dokugakuji as well" said Gojyo looking up at the ceiling, making sure he didn't leave anyone out in thought

"I have to agree with Gojyo on this one Goku, why didn't we see them? And only you saw Kougaiji?" questioned Sanzo

"I, I don't know… Kougaiji was there I tell ya! And the next thing I know I can't breathe and then I saw white, next thing I know I was laying down on Gojyo lab" answered Goku _Please believe me, please believe me! _Thought Goku

The waitress came back with the order of food, trembling, she handed the food to gang and literally ran off not looking back at them. The gang sigh, and started to eat knowing that the faster they ate, and try not cause any more commotion, the better they would likely stay in the Inn.

"Hm, ok Goku we believe you, then the question is what did Kougaiji do with Goku?" said Hakkai simply, looking at Goku while he said it

"Don't look at me, I pass out remember" claimed Goku who just fork down the last spring rolls

"Hey, I wanted that spring roll" said Gojyo looking angrily at Goku

"To slow bean kappa" laughed Goku and gobble down the rest of his Cheng Du Chicken, as Goku went for the egg rolls, Gojyo block his fork

"You want this little monkey?" said Gojyo testing Goku

"Give me, my egg roll Gojyo" said Goku looking at Gojyo square in the eyes, not to mention Gojyo and Goku were face to face and the egg rolls are in the middle of the table, plus the fact Sanzo was getting angry every second at their fighting.

Sighing Hakkai knew he had to apologize to the people in the restaurant after they were done.

**What a peaceful night, even though I would have like to spend the night with Gojyo instead of Sanzo, it been three days since that night….maybe it was all an accident, wishful thinking Hakkai, sighing …..What did happen to Goku in the forest?** Thought Hakkai, while he looked out of the window in his room, Goku and Gojyo were with him.

Hakkai is leaning on the left side of the window, right beside him is Goku, who is on the bottom of the window stall and next to Goku, is Gojyo who is leaning on the other side of the window; all of them were looking outside into the night. Although Gojyo is waiting for Sanzo to come out of the bathroom

"Hey, where's Jeep?" asked Goku who is still looking out of the window

**"He should be here" said Hakkai and looked around the room, that's strange where's Jeep?** Thought Hakkai

"Hakkai!" yelled Sanzo who just burst into the room; Sanzo was still wet from the shower he took, he was drying his hair with a towel in his left hand, and his right hand held a wiggling figure

"Jeep!" exclaimed Hakkai and started to move toward Sanzo, but Sanzo threw Jeep at Hakkai

"Tell that thing, next time he joins me in the shower, I'll make Goku eat him!" threaten Sanzo and grab a box of cigarette, so he can smoke

"Jeep didn't mean to join you in the bath Sanzo, Jeep probably wanted to get warm, it is cold out" explained Hakkai

"Then close the fucking window" said Sanzo

"Anyways, who want to see your naked ass?" laughed Gojyo, just then a shot came straight at Gojyo head, yet Gojyo duck in time and look at Sanzo who had his gun out.

"Are you insane?" questioned Gojyo while looking angry at Sanzo

_What a pretty night, I am getting tired, is that the normal tired or the spell tired? I just don't know anymore…._thought Goku who fell quietly to sleep on the bottom of the window stall

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the land of the west……

"Kougaiji, my dear may speak with you?" said Gyukumen Koushou

"Yes?" answered Kougaiji bowing his head at her, and then raised his head to answered any more question she has

"Why was Yaone in Lirin chamber?" asked Gyukumen Koushou with a deadly sweet tone

"Yaone is Lirin caretaker, that is the job you give to me, yet I give it to Yaone, so I can assist you" answered Kougaiji, holding his anger

"Yes, Yaone is Lirin caretaker, yet that isn't what I wanted to hear" said Gyukumen Koushou, and stare Kougaiji right in the eyes, she enjoys playing cat and mouse games with her step son

"What is it that you are talking about?" asked Kougaiji who is now losing his patience

"This" said Gyukumen Koushou and held up a lab tube that is fill with green liquid

Kougaiji panic but then quickly recover and said "What is it?"

"I think you know what it is" said Gyukumen Koushou who is losing her patience as well

"I am afraid I do not" said Kougaiji still playing coy

"Don't think you can fool me Kougaiji!" yelled Gyukumen Koushou and threw the lab tube at the floor, which broke into thousands of pieces. Kougaiji look at the broken tube and the green liquid, wondering if that was really the cure for Lirin curse.

"I know that was the cure for Lirin curse! …..You should find better youkai Kougaiji, one's that can lie harder for you; rather, than tell the truth after they had their intestines gutted out" advised Gyukumen Koushou with a smile

"What did you do with Yaone?" demanded Kougaiji,

"Temper, temper Kougaiji, this is all your fault you know" said Gyukumen Koushou simply, turning her head to the stone statue of Kougaiji and Lirin father "I promise you that I will free your mother from her curse with the cooptation of you and your minions; yet you still define me, and so I have to curse your sister for further ……insure measures" explained Gyukumen Koushou who stare dreaming at the cursed statue , then turn her head back at Kougaiji and give him a smile, that didn't met with her cold eyes.

"Bring in the girl!" ordered Gyukumen Koushou

Kougaiji thought _**please let Yaone be ok**_

Dr. Ni Jianyi brought in a bed that held a small fragile child, who was hook up to so many medical bags it seems impossible to count. The child in the bed looks so skinny; you swear that she was anorexia.

_**Lirin!**_ thought Kougaiji

Dr. Ni Jianyi stops the bed in front of Gyukumen Koushou, who came down from her throne, the bed then swing to the right, so that one side faces Kougaiji and one side faces Gyukumen Koushou.

"Did you know, even though she's unconscious, she can still feel pain" said Gyukumen Koushou who put her right hand on Lirin left arm, gently caressing Lirin arm

"What is that you want?" asked Kougaiji who was looking at Lirin fragile body, hoping nothing will happen to her

"It's simple" said Gyukumen Koushou who is now pressing her hand harder on Lirin arm, Lirin started to moan and turn her head at the discomfort of her arm

"She is your daughter" stated Kougaiji hoping that it will change Gyukumen Koushou mind on whatever she is planning on doing to Lirin

Laughing softly, Gyukumen Koushou said "But my dear Kougaiji, how will you learn your lesson, without discipline?" and started to dig her nails into Lirin skin, Lirin started to weep loudly

"Stop!" demanded Kougaiji and started to reach for Gyukumen Koushou arm, but was force down to all fours, Kougaiji look up to see what happen. Dr. Ni Jianyi was behind him smiling with his stuff bunny on his hand.

"Did you really think, that you were going to stop her?" questioned Dr. Ni Jianyi

"If I say yes, what would you do?" asked Kougaiji looking at the doctor

"Nothing" said Dr. Ni Jianyi and added "your punishment is watching Gyukumen Koushou torture Lirin, have fun" smiling while he said it, and walk away

"Now…. where was I, oh yes, I remember now" said Gyukumen Koushou and dig her nails all the way to Lirin muscles and bone, Lirin scream.

----------

Back at the Inn……

_Pain, so much pain, I can't take it! ….please make it stop! _Goku yelled in thought

Though he was yelling in thought, Goku was also yelling out loud and thrashing around Sanzo and Hakkai room

"What the hell?" questioned Gojyo looking at Goku

"Goku! What's wrong?" asked Hakkai and try to get near Goku, but Goku is making such a fit, that Goku hit Hakkai by accident, and send Hakkai flying across the room

"AAAAHHHH, STOP PLEASE JUST STOP!" begged Goku

"Hakkai, are you ok?" asked Sanzo helping Hakkai up

"I am fine, Goku is the one in trouble" said Hakkai and try to get close to Goku again, but fail

"Gojyo grab Goku and hold him down, Hakkai try to heal whatever you can!" ordered Sanzo

"Sure give me the hard job" complained Gojyo but didn't hesitate go to action, Gojyo jump on top of Goku, but Goku kick Gojyo in the stomach, making Gojyo throw-up

"Son of a bitch, you'll pay for that" swear Gojyo and grab Goku hair, yanking Goku up

"Goku where are you hurt at?" asked Hakkai

"MY FUCKING ARM, YOU BITCH! AHHHH STOP CLAWING AT MY ARM!" screamed Goku

"Who's the 'Bitch'? " questioned Gojyo who is having trouble controlling Goku

"Who cares, Hakkai what can you do?" questioned Sanzo

"If I can get Goku conscious, I try to heal him" answered Hakkai, then add " We need to make Goku wake up from whatever he is at"

"And how do we do that Hakkai?" said Gojyo and got head butted on the nose and release Goku who is now on the floor grabbing his arm

"Pain" said Sanzo

"What?" asked Gojyo

"Sanzo that's is dangerous, Goku is already in pain, put him in more pain, he could die" said Hakkai angrily

"Alright then, what's your idea?" asked Sanzo angrily as well

"I don't know!" answered Hakkai

"Then will go with plan A" said Sanzo and added "Gojyo hold Goku down, I going to shoot him on his back" ordered Sanzo

"And hope this shit of a plan works?" questioned Gojyo and grab Goku one more time, and held him on the ground, leaving Goku back bare to Sanzo

"Yes" answered Sanzo, "Hakkai get ready, after I shoot Goku, I need you to heal him, so he won't end up paralyze"

"Fine" said Hakkai and pray that Sanzo was right about his theory

----------------------

_Why do I hear crying?_ Thought Goku _and why am I naked!.....where am I? why is everything black? Wait…I see something …..a figure …..a girl …and she's naked too! Oh god why?...wait Lirin? Is that Lirin?_ Thought Goku and started to walk to the girl

_It is Lirin! I knew it_ thought Goku and look down at Lirin, who is crying and had her head on her knees

_Lirin? What's wrong?"_ asked Goku _Wait…how can she hear me? _Thought Goku _I have no voice…_

"_**I can hear you Goku" **_said Lirin who is still crying

"_How?" _asked Goku still looking down at Lirin

"_**We're at a spiritual place…..a meeting were souls go to, if they want to talk to another soul" **_answered Lirin and look up at Goku tears running down at her eyes

"_You brought me here why?"_ asked Goku

"_**My mother, she was the one hurting me, and made Kougaiji watch" **_answered Lirin and stood up to face Goku 

"_**That was her punishment for Kougaiji, for trying to cure me" **_said Lirin

"_That's awful! Lirin your mother has no soul"_ said Goku

"_**I know that you want to give up Goku, because that was just the beginning, it gets a lot worse"**_ said Lirin and turn around from Goku and look down and started to cry again

"_Lirin I will never give up, it doesn't matter how long it takes, your brother will find the cure, and you'll be back to normal" _said Goku and touch Lirin shoulders and gently turn her around, Goku look into Lirin eyes and could not help but hug her.

"_**But you could die Goku, am I really that important to you?" **_asked Lirin who hug back Goku

"_Yes Lirin, you're a part of me now, and I'll try the best I can to help you beat your mom, and free you and Kougaiji from her" _said Goku and pull back from the hug and look at her face

"_**Thank you Goku, I hope I will get better and thank you for not giving up" **_said Lirin and vanish into thin air

_My only regret, is never seeing Sanzo again, and telling him how I truly feel_ thought Goku

Will that is the end for this chapter, took me awhile because my editors are on strike, well they have finals in school, so all the editing was done by me….hopefully I did well, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Goku needs, Sanzo wants

So far I am doing all the work, it is hard work, but it's worth it. My finals are coming up, so this is a short chapter, I wanted to write this chapter before I write the intimate chapters, yes chapters, as in plural because I want a few more couples to be form in this story. I just think a reason must happen for two people to come together, but that just me, so on to my story!

Gojyo held Goku arms and legs, by being on top of Goku back. Gojyo hands held Goku arms and Gojyo knees held Goku legs, then Gojyo held in his stomach so Sanzo can be able to shoot Goku back without hurting Gojyo. Hakkai stand near Goku arms so he can heal Goku as fast as he can

"Ready?" asked Sanzo

"Been ready, hurry up, Goku isn't easy to hold down you know" said Gojyo

"Shut up and don't move" said Sanzo

Sanzo aim his gun at Goku spine, and shot him. Goku scream, and threw Gojyo off of him, then Goku flip on his back and arch himself which cause Goku more pain, at first Sanzo idea didn't look like it work, but then Goku flip himself up and hunch over and yelled

"HAKKAI! Help me!" screamed Goku

"He's up!" exclaimed Sanzo

"About time" said Gojyo

"Hakkai heal Goku now" ordered Sanzo

"On it" said Hakkai

Hakkai grab Goku and flip him on his stomach. Then Hakkai started to heal Goku, the bullet came out and Goku wound got smaller, Goku breathing heavily, turn his head and look to see where he is.

"Am, am at the Inn?" questioned Goku

"Yes, Goku" answered Hakkai, who finish healing Goku, help him get up and put Goku on his bed

Goku look around and steady his breathing. _I am at the Inn…..again…..ahhh, my arm still hurts_ thought Goku and look at his arm.

Goku still could move his arm but it hurts every time he moves it. Sighing, Hakkai rub Goku head, Hakkai is glad to see that Goku is ok. Goku heard a whistling in the room and before Goku can turn his head around to see what is making the sound, Sanzo paper fan hit Goku head hard.

"What the hell just happen?" demanded Sanzo and look at Goku with anger in his eyes and not concern in the world

"I don't know" said Goku softly and hid his face on Hakkai shirt

"Don't know my ass! I want answers Goku now!" demanded Sanzo and grab Goku shirt so that Goku can face Sanzo

"I don't know" said Goku with more confidence

"Sanzo, maybe Goku just don't know" said Hakkai who is near Goku and Sanzo

"Do you really believe that Hakkai?" asked Gojyo who is sitting on the edge of Sanzo bed

"Yes" answered Hakkai without hesitation while looking at Gojyo

"Well I don't believe that shit, and I want answers!" exclaimed Gojyo and stood up and waited for Goku to answer

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Goku and hit Sanzo hand so he can let go of Goku shirt. Goku then push Sanzo and Gojyo out of the way and Goku ran out of the room.

"Goku!" exclaimed Hakkai who is still sitting on the bed, yet look at the door where Goku it left open

"GOKU!" yelled Sanzo and started to go after him, but stop

"Stupid monkey!" shouted Gojyo and rub his head, Gojyo turn around and look at Sanzo and Hakkai for some answers; but, saw nothing

Meanwhile in the west

Wiping her hands on a piece of cloth rag, Gyukumen Koushou looked down at her stepson

"You cause this Kougaiji, you wanted this, remember that" said Gyukumen Koushou walking away from a disfigure Lirin

Not only did Gyukumen Koushou cut threw Lirin arm but her stomach and throat, Lirin is bleeding everywhere. Dr. Ni Jianyi came into the throne room to see the damage on Lirin

"Gyukumen Koushou, must you make a mess?" asked Dr. Ni Jianyi and stare at Lirin limp body

"Just tell me if she alive so I can be at peace" said Gyukumen Koushou and sat back in her chair

"She is alive, more or less, I just going to have to work on her more" answered Dr. Ni Jianyi and grab the end of the bed that Lirin is in and stroll out of the room

"Arise Kougaiji" command Gyukumen Koushou

Kougaiji stood up; his face is wet of tears for what happen to his sister Lirin

"Is that it?" asked Kougaiji and looked Gyukumen Koushou dead in the eyes with hate

Laughing softly, Gyukumen Koushou turns her head, for she loss interest in her step son

"I want you to get the Sanzo group, and bring them here, understand?" requested Gyukumen Koushou

"Your command is my request" answered Kougaiji, kneel down, got up and started to walk away

_**Once I free Lirin**_, _**Gyukumen Koushou**_ _**your days are number**_ thought Kougaiji

Outside of town ……

_Running that's all I could of think of? Running…like that got me anywhere, Sanzo didn't even care! Why …why must are friendship just be a friendship?.....can't he see I want something more?_ Thought Goku

Stopping Goku look at his surrounds, he is just outside of town near the forest

_Stupid arm why are you hurting me? I didn't even sleep yet!.....i just want to be alone …like back in the forest, maybe they won't find me there_ thought Goku and enter the forest

"This is bullshit!' said Gojyo and threw himself on Hakkai side of the bed

"Maybe if you guys didn't push Goku hard he wouldn't have ran off" said Hakkai

"Don't give me that shit Hakkai" said Sanzo and pull out a cigarette

"So you don't feel guilty at all?" questioned Hakkai

"No, Goku did this by himself, why should we care what happens?" said Sanzo

"Damn, your asshole, I mean a true asshole for a priest" said Gojyo

"Kiss my ass Gojyo" said Sanzo and stare out the window

"Listen we're not getting anywhere by arguing, Sanzo, me and Gojyo are heading out to look for Goku o.k.?" said Hakkai who just got up and pull Gojyo to his feet

"I can't believe I doing this shit" said Gojyo folded his arms behind his head

Turning around, Hakkai look back at Sanzo who is still looking out of the window, sighing Hakkai hope he will still get a good night sleep tonight

"_Stupid monkey, why did you ran off? You was in pain one moment than fine another? My ass, Goku what is wrong with you? Why won't you tell me? Am I not your……Goku?_ Thought Sanzo and for a second Sanzo saw Goku

Decide to go with his gut Sanzo follow what he saw back in the Inn. Sanzo ended up in the forest, at first Sanzo thought he heard Goku, than the sound came again and Sanzo knew that was Goku making the noise. Sure enough Sanzo found Goku sitting down crying like a little boy

"What are you doing? Demanded Sanzo

"Sanzo!" exclaimed Goku, who got up and started to rub his eyes and wipe away the tears

"I am not going to ask twice Goku" said Sanzo standing up with his arms cross in front of him

"I wanted to left alone, is that such a bad thing Sanzo? Answered Goku, who turn his head to the side and started to cry again

Sighing Sanzo cupped Goku chin and turn Goku head so Goku and Sanzo is face to face

"I know …I try….listen..er.." said Sanzo and just look into Goku golden eyes and saw a eager little boy who wants to become a man

It happen almost like magic. Sanzo lean in as Goku close his eyes, it was just a small brush on Goku lips, yet it was enough to let Goku know how Sanzo truly felt about him. Goku press against Sanzo lips softly, to let Sanzo know Goku is willing and eager, Sanzo open his mouth slightly, so his tongue can get out and enter Goku mouth. Goku suck on Sanzo tongue like a lollipop, and then Goku put his arms around Sanzo neck while Sanzo hands where on Goku butt. Sanzo pull away and look at Goku face

Sighing Sanzo gently put himself and Goku on the ground, then Sanzo shift on top of Goku

"You pick one hell of a night to become a man" said Sanzo who started to undo Goku shirt

Goku cupped Sanzo face and said "but I'll be yours, forever".....................

Well that's it for now, I am writing the other chapters; but, I decide to look in for more information on man on man lovers. I am after all, a kinky woman writer, so thanks to my gay friends the next chapter will have some graphic details in the writing, so people with in active imagination are going to have some fun. Until next time my readers, peace.

MissKnoW06


End file.
